This document relates generally to systems and methods for processing communications and more particularly to systems and methods for filtering communications.
In the anti-spam industry, spammers use various creative means for evading detection by spam filters. Available anti-spam systems include fail-open systems in which all incoming messages are filtered for spam. However, these systems can be inefficient and inaccurate in Properly classifying messages at legitimate or spam.
In accordance with the teachings disclosed herein, methods and systems are provided for operation upon one or more data processors that classify communications from messaging entities. For example, a method and system can include receiving a communication that was sent from a messaging entity. A plurality of message classification techniques is used to classify the communication. A message classification technique is associated with a confidence value which is used in generating a message classification output from the message classification technique. The message classification outputs are combined in order to generate a message profile score. The message profile score is used in deciding what action is to be taken with respect to the communication associated with the messaging entity.
As another example, a system and method can utilize a plurality of message classification techniques, wherein the plurality of message classification techniques are configured to classify a communication received from a messaging entity. Message profiling logic can be configured to combine the message classification outputs in order to generate a message profile score. The message profile score is used in deciding what action is to be taken with respect to the communication associated with the messaging entity.
As another example, a system and method can be used for tuning message classification parameters for use by one or more message classification techniques. A plurality of input data is received (such as through input logic or processing instructions) that is or is representative of a plurality of communications. A tuner program is used to tune the message classification parameters associated with the message classification techniques. A communication is received from a messaging entity. The tuned message classification parameters are used by the plurality of message classification techniques to classify the communication. Message classification outputs from the plurality of message classification techniques are combined in order to generate a message profile score. The message profile score is used in deciding what action is to be taken with respect to the communication associated with the messaging entity.